tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Finnbarr Morgan
Finnbarr Morgan was a member of a posse of pirates who wanted to kill Yousei Kaizoku. However, once the pirates were defeated, Finnbarr was one of the few who joined Kaizoku's Black Hunters. Finnbarr died a gruesome death as he was torn apart by demons during the Cataclysm. Biography Early Years Cap'n Finnbarr Morgan spent his entire life on the high seas. Born Francis Morgan, he was raised on his father's merchant ship, and grew up on the ocean, travelling from continent to continent doing trades in the various port towns. One of the crew members on his ship happened to be a former soldier, and he took it upon himself to teach Francis how to wield a blade. Francis was a natural, and by the age of thirteen was already a highly skilled swordsman. He also excelled at throwing knives, occasionally taking it upon himself to pin unfortunate seagulls that happened to land on the deck of the ship. Once, while stopping over in a port town, he and his father and a few crew members from the ship were in a local tavern, when a gang of swashbucklers came in and took over the place. They were loud, and rude, and bold, and they fascinated Francis. He wished to be as free as they were, being a free spirited young man, working on his father's ship wasn't the life he wanted. His father wasn't quite so taken with the corsairs, however, and he decided to take his crew out of there and back to the ship. A few months after this, on a routine trading visit, the ship of Francis's father was attacked in the night by a passing pirate Barque. The pirates mercilessly plundered the merchant ship, slaying Francis's father and most of the rest of the elderly crew, and they took the younger crew members prisoner. The next four years, Francis spent working under the whip of the pirates. One day, however, the ship came into conflict with a naval fleet. The pirates managed to escape to safety, however in the battle the ship took damage, and the chains holding the slaves to their seats were destroyed. The slaves then broke free and attacked the pirates. Francis picked a sabre up from one of the fallen sailors and proceeded to kill three pirates and then finally the captain himself. Once they realized their captain was dead, the pirates were unsure of what to do, and without a leader to guide them, threw down their weapons and surrendered. Francis took command of the ship, and sailed into the nearest port, where he freed the slaves and disbanded the pirates. With the little of the pirate booty that was stored aboard, Francis got the ship repaired, and renamed it the Pearl Queen. He also renamed himself, thinking he needed a much more appropriate name if he was to be a seafarer. He kept his family name, however, so that he may never forget his father. With this concluded, he set about gathering a small band of men, and began his life as Cap'n Finnbarr Morgan. Distreyd Era Finnbarr eventually joined forces with Aden and Decanus Tafford who tried to dispose of Yousei Kaizoku. This operation ended up in a disaster, and the ship Bloody Heathen sank. However, Kaizoku promised to spare the remaining crew if they joined forces with his Black Hunters. It took a bit of money to persuade Finnbarr, but eventually even he accepted Kaizoku's terms. The Black Hunters spent quite some time hunting various heroes of the Grand Alliance, and Kaizoku's fleet grew with the addition of Finnbarr's Pearl Queen. However, by the time the Black Hunters got to Yamato to face the Alliance, they saw the end of the world as we know it which later became known as the Cataclysm. Death The pirates did their best fighting against the demons but there were just too many. Kaizoku and a few others fled from the scene towards Aison while many Black Hunters, including Finnbarr, died gruesomely in the jaws'n'claws of the bloodthirsty demons. Aliases and Nicknames ; Cap'n Drunk : What his crew often called him. Appearance A tall, well built man. He was physically very strong, and also very quick and possessed fantastic reflexes and reaction time, as well as balance. His entire body from his neck down was adorned with many tattoos. Finn probably would have been a handsome man if not for the cruel scar which ripped across his left eye and down over his face, his left eye ruined and permanently shut. His sabre hanged at his side in a plain brown leather scabbard, he wore big leather boots, practical and comfortable pantaloons, and a plain blue tunic, which had the sleeves torn off. He also wore a bandanna tied around his head, and had a pair of thick gold earrings. He carried a long straight sabre, dull but with razor sharp edges, with a basket hilt hangs in a scabbard around his waist, Cap'n Finn was also highly proficient at throwing knives and had a belt with roughly ten or so knives wrapped over his shoulder and across his chest. Personality and Traits Cap'n Finn Morgan was a complete rogue. He was boisterous, absolutely perilous, generally very good humored, more intelligent than he let on. He was, however, a swashbuckler and a pirate at heart. For the right price, Cap'n Finn would take on any job, be it in the name of right or wrong. He didn't come cheap, however. He was also loyal and once he took a job, he completed it. While he was loyal to the job, when it came to people, he was loyal only to himself and his crew. While an amiable and friendly enough fellow, he was still a rogue and a pirate, and one could never be too sure of themselves with Cap'n Finn. Finn was also not a man to be crossed, living by the code that "A dead enemy ain't an enemy no more!" Powers and Abilities Innate Ability: Cap'n Finn had the ability to bring any of the many tattoos that adorned his skin to life to do his bidding at his will, from an anchor, to a monkey, to the monstrous sea serpent tattoo on his back. However, this did not help him fight against the demons who easily tore him apart. Relationships Aden Aden and Finnbarr got along. Decanus Tafford Decanus and Finnbarr got along. Yousei Kaizoku Finnbarr initially wanted to raid Kaizoku's vessel but when he failed and was given a second chance to join his crew, he eventually accepted the terms. The two worked together well until they got separated in Yamato. See also *Aden *Decanus Tafford *Pearl Queen *Yousei Kaizoku Category:Black Hunters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Remon Category:Third Age